Massclevar
by Blissey
Summary: A young fox is up to mischief at Redwall, and a mysterious illness is killing hares off at Salamandastron. As well as Veiga Velvone and his friend Princess Melna getting captured by the Guosaw. How will everything turn out?
1. Plans and Escapes

Now for my first ever Redwall fic. Hopefully, this one will be popular, although even if it isn't, I intend to finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, but I do own virtually every character in this fanfic, except for those characters mentioned when the characters talk about the past.

0123456789

It was a stormy night, and the Vittack army was setting up camp.

"Wha' do yew think the boss is planning?" a stoat that was by the fire situated in the middle of the camp asked a fox wearing a cloak seated nearby.

"Hmph, it's none of our concern." the fox, who was wearing a cloak, sneered as he got up. His fur was pitch black, except for milky white fur that stretched from the underside of his jaw all the wat to his stomach. He also bore a scar on his cheek from a battle against three hares, as well as various other scars along his body His tail had a red tip to it.

"You're right there, Zero." another fox said arrogantly as he left King Vesto's tent. he was wearing numerous jewelrey all over his body, so it was a wonder why his movements were so quiet. He was dressed in a simple toga.

Just then, a stoat came running up. "I have a message for King Vesto!" he announced breathlessly.

"What is it?" King Vesto says irritably. He was a large weasel, about one and a half times bigger than a normal weasel, and he was holding his greatsword. His only article of clothing was a short kilt, and his body was covered in scars from many battles. It wasn't for nothing that he was the most feared fighter in the southlands.

"Captain Velus has spotted the castle that you heard about, and is awaiting further orders." the stoat reported.

"Good, have him scout the terrain a bit." King Vesto ordered.

"Yes chief!" the stoat says, saluting before running back across the grasslands towards the castle. The grass was slick because of the rain, but he didn't let that stop him. Soon, he was just a speck in the distance.

"Come, Zelus, we have planning to do if Castle Vempiur is to fall." King vesto said gruffly as he returned to his tent.

"Yes, much planning." Zelus, who was the fox with all the jewelry, said as he followed King Vesto into his tent. Zelus was the tactician of the horde, and he also happened to be a genius.

0123456789

Meanwhile, deeper in that same forest...

"Melna, where are we going?" an otter asked his squirrel friend in an irritated tone as yet another branch pushed back by Melna whacked him in the face. He wore only a simple shirt, and his only weapon was a short dagger. He was also the one in charge of protecting Melna, who besides being his best friend, was also the princess of Castle Vempiur.

"We're going to this great cave." Melna chittered excitedly as she traveled through the forest. It was a bit dense by this point, and progress was slow. She was wearing a simple dress.

This wasn't the first time that Melna had sneaked out of the castle with her friend Veiga. She loved to explore, and sneaked out often. Most of the time she got caught when she came back to the castle and got into trouble for leaving the castle.

"You mean Crystal Cave?" the otter asked, rolling his eyes as he followed his friend. He knew about the Crystal Cave. It was called that because of all the crystals in there.

It was then that he felt it. A smashing blow to the back of his skull.

0123456789

Meanwhile, back at the castle...

"Sire! Melna has sneaked out again!" a young squirrel yells out worriedly as he races up the stairs to the throne room.

"She has?" King Tilvan asks worriedly. "This isn't good, especially with the Guosaw in the area. I hope she'll be okay."

"Yes, they've been a thorn in our side for seasons." Queen Ashley agrees worriedly. "I hope Velvone is with her."

"He probably is. He never leaves her side." King Tilvan says comfortingly as he holds Queen Ashley's paw.


	2. A Mysterious Illness

Now for chapter 2, but first the replies to the reviews.

Awsomewriter123: Thanks. Here's the update.

Jade TeaLeaf: Putting Castle Floriet in the description was a mistake, one of two I made. It was supposed to be Castle Vempier, but I forgot the name of the castle when I put up the description. A similar mistake was forgetting that I had already given the otter that's with the princess a name. It's kind of silly of me to make those mistakes, but oh well. No harm done. Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Okay, now on to the fanfic!

Also, sorry for the poor attempt at molespeech. I'm a beginner when it comes to writing molespeech.

0123456789

At Redwall Abbey...

"Abbot Marlentine! We have a problem!" A small female mouse screeched as she ran to the abbot.

"Whot is hit, Sistah Marah?" Aboot Marlentine said tiredly. "Oi hope hit's naught Selem again." Abbot Marlentine was the first mole to ever become abbot.

"It is. He's gone missing again." sister Mary said worriedly.

"Thot Faux will be the dath of mah somedoh." Abbot Marlentine sighed tiredly.

Meanwhile, back in the orchards...

"They'll never find us!" Selem snickered. He was a young fox and only one of three beasts that are normally considered vermin residing at Redwall. He had been found outside the gates of Redwall in a basket with a note in it when he was just a season old. The note read: Please take care of my young one, for I can't. The Dryditch Fever has already taken ahold of his dad and me.

Contrary to expectations, he had grown into a kind and gentle creature, but he did have his mischievious side as well, and he was excellant at camoflauge as well as disguises.

"You got that right, wot wot!" a nearby hare laughed.

"We'll get punished." a young squirrel chuckled.

"That's true Bushtail, but it'll be worth it." Selem chuckled.

Bushtail, who was a young squirrel had come to the abbey only recently while adventuring. It hadn't taken him long to make friends with Selem and Flufftail, who was the young hare.

Flufftail wasn't like most hares in that he didn't have a big appetite, but his skill in battle was practically unmatched. He had traveled from Salamandastron after the current badger lord passed away. Now, Salamandastron was waiting for a new badger lord.

0123456789

Meanwhile, at Salamandastron...

"I hope Major Foreleap recovers from that illness soon." a young hare said worriedly in the mess hall.

It was lunchtime, but practically nobeast was eating. Everybeast was too worried about the illness that was going around. Already, several hares had died from the illness.

"I'm sure he will." Luitenant Veros replied gravely. He had lost his best friend to the illness.

"We must find a cure somehow." Yolis said with a determined look in her eyes.

Meanwhile, back with the princess of Castle Vempier and her guard...

"Oooog." Veiga Velvone groaned in pain as he woke up slowly. His vision was swimming around, all blurry from the blow. When his visiion cleared, he could see that both Melna and he were tied to stakes in the ground, and worse still, surrounded by shrews.

"Let us go!" Veiga roared as he strained at his bonds.

"Why should we do that?" the biggest of them sneered. "You are captives of the Guosaw!"

"Guosaw? What's that?" Veiga asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Gureillia Union of Shrews Against Woodlanders, and I'm Gol-Gol Zent, their leader." the large shrew sneered.

0123456789

Meanwhile, near Castle Vempier...

"Hmph, once I take over this castle, I'll assassinate King Vesto." Captain Velos chuckled to himself. Then he paused for a bit. "So, you don't think I can do it, huh? Well, wait and see. Heh heh."


End file.
